


Между лобстером и шардоне

by Leytenator



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - M/M/M, Years Later
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2020-02-07 08:59:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18617398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Никогда не оставляй десерт на потом.





	Между лобстером и шардоне

**Author's Note:**

> *YL!Рокудо Мукуро/*YL!Дино Каваллоне\\*YL!Супербия Сквало

Жар июльского полудня волнами омывает влажную кожу; оглушительно стрекочут цикады. Лень открывать глаза: после позднего завтрака не хочется шевелиться, даже если одно ухо щекочет тихий смешок, а в другое долетают приглушенные исключительно расстоянием крики.  
Дино морщится: он не любит навязчивый, словно нарастающий с каждой секундой звук стрекота. Когда он в первый раз решил сбежать из школы, то первую ночь провел — точней, попытался провести — в каком-то старом парке. Пришлось позорно спасаться, зажав уши, потому что казалось, что цикады всеми силами стараются его изгнать.  
В саду особняка их не было слышно очень давно.  
— Пожалуйста, убери их, — тихо просит Дино, и над ухом смеются. Стрекот постепенно стихает, становится похожим на вкрадчивый шепот прибоя.  
О некоторых детских страхах и слабостях опасно рассказывать людям без особых моральных принципов и с особым представлением о развлечениях. Но в своей главной слабости Дино уже успел признаться ее же источнику, так что теперь не о чем сожалеть.  
— Это жестоко, — бормочет он, и Мукуро кусает его за мочку.  
— Ты слишком хорошо делаешь вид, что все в порядке. Я даже начал завидовать.  
— Чему? — Дино надеется, что за удивлением в голосе все же будет слышна легкая обида, и нехотя открывает глаза.  
Он медленно выдыхает и утирает со лба пот. Определенно, сегодня слишком жарко.  
Даже отсюда, с террасы, видно крыльцо особняка и мелькающий из стороны в сторону ослепительно-яркий сполох белых волос над затянутой в черное фигурой. Под одеждой Сквало наверняка покрыт потом.  
Дино сглатывает; словно почувствовав на себе взгляд, Сквало резко оборачивается. Издалека его лицо выглядит слегка порозовевшим от солнца.  
Мукуро никогда не обгорает, и Дино порой жалеет об этом. Иногда тот кажется скрытым иллюзиями, словно плотной вуалью, с головы до ног, а Сквало — вот он, весь как на ладони, всегда открыт: когда молчит и когда ругается с кем-то, как сейчас с Ромарио.  
У Варии случилась стычка на одном из складов Каваллоне в порту. Дино толком не понимает, пришел ли Сквало договариваться о компенсации или, наоборот, требовать дополнительной платы. На террасу тот подниматься отказался, отправив туда Дино почти пинком.  
Дино понимает, что слишком засмотрелся, когда его снова кусают за ухо, на этот раз — куда больнее. После перепалки из-за Франа Мукуро со Сквало стараются избегать друг друга, как делают и теперь.  
Но Дино прекрасно знает, что происходит. В конце концов, именно он причина этому.  
— Хочешь еще кофе? — с улыбкой спрашивает он Мукуро, ненавязчиво стараясь немного отодвинуться, чтобы сберечь ухо целым.  
— Он тебе нравится, — говорит тот, и в ласковом голосе нет ни намека на вопрос.  
Дино снова вздыхает, растягивает губы в улыбке еще шире.  
— Да, — отвечает он, прекрасно отдавая себе отчет: тот рубеж, когда еще можно было — еще хотелось — врать Мукуро, уже давно преодолен. Но говорить правду, по крайней мере, такую, все еще неловко, и Дино снова опускает веки, чтобы не наткнуться на насмешку в чужом взгляде. — Первая юношеская влюбленность, ну, я тебе рассказывал. Спас меня от хулиганов.  
— Что же ты его не поблагодарил? — выдыхает Мукуро в истерзанное ухо, и Дино зябко ежится, хотя летняя жара и не думает спадать.  
— Некогда было. Сперва разбирался с делами Семьи, потом как-то не было времени. Потом...  
— Потом появился, блядь, ты!  
Дино кажется, что если попытаться улыбнуться еще шире и дружелюбней, лицо треснет.  
— Я рад, что вы с Ромарио во всем разобрались, — говорит он и встает из кресла, быстро разминает шею и, помешкав всего секунду, протягивает Сквало ладонь. — Рад был увидеться.  
Тот смотрит на нее, будто ему предложили пожать змею, и Дино медленно опускает руку.  
Сквало все-таки снял форменную куртку, и Дино сглатывает, задерживая взгляд на остром кадыке в расстегнутом вороте рубашки. Кожа на шее и в самом деле слегка обгорела, она нежно-розового цвета — хотя Дино не знает, как в Сквало может вообще найтись хоть что-то нежное. Смотреть ему в лицо не хочется, поэтому Дино опускает взгляд ниже.  
Под тонкой, уже немного влажной тканью рубашки едва заметно выделяются соски.  
О, черт.  
— Выпей воды, — жизнерадостно советует Мукуро, и Дино мотает головой. Мукуро обнимает его со спины, кладет подбородок на плечо, и жара становится раскаленным адом. — Никогда не оставляй десерт на потом, — говорит он, глядя на Сквало, и лижет Дино в шею, влажно и неторопливо. — Ты точно не хочешь воды? — любезно интересуется он, когда Дино протряхивает с ног до головы — не столько от прикосновения, сколько от застывшего взгляда Сквало. — А ты, Сквало? Водички?  
— На хер иди, — отвечает тот хрипло и зло, но пока что без крика. Кривит тонкие губы, закидывает куртку на плечо — совсем как прежде, в школе. Потом усмехается: — Каваллоне, береги себя, а то голову напечет, и откинешься.  
— Ты такой заботливый, — восхищается Мукуро, ритмично прижимаясь пахом к заднице Дино, и у него темнеет в глазах. — Замечательный друг. Как думаешь, Дино, он сейчас свернет мне шею? Потому что выглядит именно так...  
— Чего ты хочешь? — тихо спрашивает Дино, сумев, наконец, взять себя в руки и отойти на шаг. Он разворачивается лицом к Мукуро, но взгляд Сквало выжигает между лопаток болезненно-витиеватое клеймо, буквы которого складываются во что-то вроде «Как тебя, кретина, угораздило?» или «На кого у тебя сейчас стоит, идиот?»  
Дино не знает ответа на последний вопрос.  
Мукуро подходит и картинно-заботливо поправляет ему ворот рубашки, скользит пальцами по плечу, трогает закатанный рукав и линии татуировки.  
— Ты не врешь мне, за что я искренне благодарен, — говорит он с мечтательной, немного рассеянной улыбкой. — Ты был первым, кто начал делать это сам, по доброй воле, а не под пытками, поэтому я ценю это особо. И хочу отплатить. Сделать тебе подарок. — Его глаза темнеют, и Дино чувствует острую, щемящую нежность вместо возмущения. — Я хочу, чтобы ты не врал и себе. Ты хочешь его. Он хочет тебя. Зачем создавать лишние проблемы и неудобства? — ладонь скользит еще ниже, короткой лаской гладит пах, и Дино со свистом выдыхает.  
— Проблема в том, что сейчас ты стоишь и дрочишь ему через штаны, — раздается из-за спины, и Мукуро довольно смеется, не убирая руки.  
— Все еще не вижу причины для беспокойства. Да, я тоже хочу нашего милого Каваллоне, как и он меня. Но как можно сравнивать нас с тобой, Сквало, да и зачем? Разве ты спросишь умирающего от жажды и голода человека, чего ему хочется больше: лобстера или бокал холодного шардоне?  
Дино улыбается, думая, что за «нашего милого Каваллоне» полагается особенно мучительная месть. И что он и в самом деле близок к тому, чтобы умереть.  
— Я, блядь, лобстер? — взвивается Сквало, и Мукуро хохочет.  
Дино сдерживает порыв закрыть лицо рукой и оборачивается.  
— Извини. Я тебя хочу, это правда, мы оба это знаем. Я хочу с тобой трахаться. Мукуро использовал более деликатное объяснение...  
— Более деликатесное, твою мать, — Сквало очевидно зол, но Дино видит в его глазах мешающийся с яростью ответный голод.  
Есть вещи, которые нельзя просто оставить в прошлом, каким бы прекрасным ни было настоящее.  
Есть вещи, которые отравляют кровь год за годом — не хуже той отравы, что с недавнего времени разливается по венам вместе со звуком вкрадчивого насмешливого голоса над ухом.  
— Если бы тут был Фран, он бы наверняка сказал, что мне надо закрыть гештальт, — говорит Дино с кривой ухмылкой и сгибается от смеха, когда Мукуро со Сквало срываются на почти синхронное: «Хорошо, что его тут нет!»  
Его больно дергают за волосы, и он резко выпрямляется, оказываясь со Сквало лицом к лицу. Тот облизывает губы, и Дино не может оторвать взгляда от стекающей по его виску капли пота.  
— Не боишься, что ему слишком понравится? — спрашивает Сквало, игнорируя этот взгляд.  
— Я — основное блюдо, — отвечает Мукуро и прикусывает кожу на шее Дино, а потом толкает его вперед.  
Сквало крепко сжимает за плечи, не давая упасть, и несколько секунд пристально смотрит в лицо. Щеки горят, и Дино снова чувствует себя школьником, которому так сложно решиться сделать первый шаг.  
— Нам обоим может не понравиться, — тихо говорит он. — Есть блюда, которые хороши только свежими и достаточно горячими.  
— А есть вино, которое с годами становится лучше, — шепчет Мукуро, старательно зализывая место укуса, и Сквало округляет глаза:  
— Так лобстер — это...  
— Ты поцелуешь этого дурака или нет? — раздраженно перебивает Мукуро, и Дино уже не важно, к кому тот обращается.  
Они со Сквало сталкиваются носами, поцелуй выходит неловким, и жарким, и восхитительным настолько, что Дино не может сдержать стона. Сквало хмурится и плотно обхватывает его затылок ладонью, притягивая ближе. Следующий поцелуй выходит глубже и дольше, Сквало проводит языком по небу, кромке зубов, целует грубо и голодно, совсем не как Мукуро, и Дино потряхивает от этого контраста.  
Он отрывается от губ Сквало, с трудом переводя дух, и собирает языком пот с его виска, прижимается ртом к влажной коже на шее, вылизывает ее, расстегивая пуговицу за пуговицей.  
— Вкусно? — глухо спрашивает Сквало над головой, и Дино улыбается.  
— Оторваться не могу.  
Ладонь все еще давит на затылок, и Дино опускается на колени, трется щекой о пах, чувствуя твердый, напряженный член Сквало. Брюки стаскиваются с трудом, Дино думает было спросить, кто вообще придумал для Варии такую форму, но пальцы зарываются в волосы, щекочут загривок лаской, и слова вылетают из головы.  
Он облизывает ярко-красную головку, берет в рот и надавливает языком на щель, упиваясь солоноватым вкусом. Сквало матерится и толкается глубже так резко, что Дино приходится отстраниться, чтобы отдышаться.  
— Блядь, Каваллоне, — хрипит тот и вдруг замолкает.  
Дино слышит за спиной шорох, поднимает глаза и сжимает кулаки, чтобы сдержаться, не наброситься на кого-нибудь из этих двоих. Они целуются, и рука Сквало стискивает ворот футболки Мукуро, который медленно наматывает длинные светлые волосы на кулак. От этого зрелища кровь приливает к паху, так что становится больно. Дино расстегивает молнию на своих джинсах немного трясущимися пальцами и трет член через ткань.  
— Помоги ему, — раздается сверху, и у Дино стоит такой звон в ушах, что он не может и не хочет понять, кто и к кому обращается.  
Он снова впускает член Сквало в рот, расслабляет горло, позволяя трахать себя быстрыми, резкими движениями, гладит напряженные бедра Сквало, стискивает его зад, царапает кожу ногтями, когда слышит громкий стон. Может быть, стонет он сам.  
— Сейчас, — раздается над ухом, и джинсы вместе с бельем стягивают до колен. — Вот так. Сейчас.  
Скользкие пальцы надавливают на вход, и Дино прошивает дрожь. Мукуро покрывает острыми, жгучими как перец поцелуями шею и плечи, растягивает неспешно, плавно, и Дино сам подается навстречу, насаживается, пытаясь двигаться быстро, как Сквало, потому что невозможно выдержать такой ритм и не сойти с ума.  
— Сейчас, сейчас...  
Дино давится криком, когда Мукуро втискивает в него головку, сорвано дышит на ухо, прижавшись к мокрой от пота спине. Он качает бедрами, член то входит наполовину, то выскальзывает, и Дино не может сдержаться — заводит руку за спину, обхватывает его основание и направляет в себя.  
— Тебе же неудобно. И мне тоже! — возмущается Мукуро и стонет, когда Дино резко опускается.  
На неудобства сейчас наплевать, пусть мышцы на ногах болезненно сводит, а губы уже саднят. Видимо, это все же отражается на лице, потому что Сквало отстраняется и вытирает большим пальцем слюну со рта Дино.  
Тот благодарно кивает, хрипло втягивает воздух и давится новым криком, когда Мукуро наваливается сверху, заставляя опереться ладонями о пол террасы.  
Сквало делает шаг назад, и еще, и еще, пока Дино не видит его целиком, во весь рост.  
— Блядь, Каваллоне, — повторяет тот и дрочит себе так же резко, как трахал только что его рот.  
Дино смотрит, как мелькает яркая от прилившей крови головка в кулаке; ноги подкашиваются, когда Мукуро до боли стискивает пальцы на заднице, вбиваясь в нее все быстрее и быстрее. Дино закусывает губу, готовый вот-вот кончить, но тот тут же просовывает руку ему под живот и крепко обхватывает основание члена, потом скользит ниже и стискивает яйца.  
— Дождись десерта, — велит он, и Дино царапает ногтями пол. — Такой нетерпеливый, надо же. Ждал столько лет, так будь уж... добр... потерпеть... еще-е-о-о-о...  
Дино ощущает чужую дрожь как свою и почти воет от невозможности кончить вместе. Он утыкается лбом в сжатый кулак и обещает себе, что обязательно, непременно убьет обоих и заречется на будущее от любых знакомств с сумасшедшими.  
Член выскальзывает из его растянутого зада, оглушительно звенит пряжка на ремне, быстрые шаги поднимают в раскаленном воздухе волны жара.  
— Дино. Посмотри на меня, — пальцы мягко касаются щеки, обводят контур горящих огнем губ, и Дино открывает глаза.  
Мукуро опускается рядом, обхватывает его пылающее лицо ладонями, наклоняется и целует осторожно и нежно. Член дергается, Дино думает, что сейчас точно прокусит губу. Свою. Чью-нибудь. Все равно, чью.  
— Меня радует только одно: если завтра я не смогу ходить и упаду с лестницы, никто не удивится, — хрипит он и начинает смеяться, не в силах остановиться. От напряжения, от жара в паху все ноющее тело начинает трясти.  
Сквало молча подходит ближе, Дино с трудом может на нем сфокусироваться — в жарком мареве воздуха тот кажется миражом. Мукуро резко поднимает голову, они со Сквало обмениваются взглядами, в которых слишком много понимания, потому что через мгновение Дино быстро переворачивают в четыре руки. Мукуро привлекает его к себе, прижимая спиной к груди, Сквало стягивает до конца джинсы с бельем, нетерпеливо снимает с Дино обувь, потом проводит одним широким движением от щиколотки до ямки под коленом.  
Металлическая пряжка на ремне Мукуро впивается в голый зад как тавро, на ощупь она кажется огромной, и только Дино думает озвучить наконец свои давние сомнения в чужом чувстве стиля, как Сквало разводит его ноги в стороны и входит одним толчком.  
У Дино нет сил даже кричать. Он плывет в душном воздухе, содрогаясь от каждого движения, словно захваченный водоворотом голосов, запахов пота, прикосновений — таких разных, таких невозможных. Таких невозможно желанных.  
Мукуро шепчет на ухо что-то успокаивающе-нежное, легко дует на взмокший висок, гладит ходящую ходуном грудную клетку. Дино с трудом поднимает руку и обводит четко выступающие под рубашкой Сквало соски, трет сперва один, потом другой, и Сквало распахивает рот в оскале, смотрит на него в упор, уже не голодно, но до сих пор так жадно, словно с каждым взмахом слипшихся темных ресниц отхватывает от Дино кусок. Рука Мукуро скользит вниз, гладит живот, а потом крепко обхватывает член и дрочит в такт ускоряющимся толчкам.  
Что я делаю, думает Дино, вскидывая бедра и давясь криком, что они делают, господи, что они делают со мной...  
Он кончает, чувствуя, как поверх руки Мукуро с силой сжимается еще одна ладонь, и проваливается в темноту, горячую и влажную, падает и падает в нее, пока его не ловят и не поднимают на ноги.  
Он пошатывается и сглатывает солоноватую слюну.  
— Ты жив? — спрашивает кто-то насмешливо и обеспокоенно, и Дино мотает головой.  
— Не знаю. Не уверен. Я передам официальный ответ завтра, через Ромарио.  
Кто-то смеется — кажется, все-таки Мукуро. Сквало фыркает и подбирает с пола куртку.  
— Ладно, поехал, дел еще пиздец. Как же я жрать хочу!  
— Оставайся на обед, — машинально отвечает Дино, и тот смотрит на него как на идиота.  
— Нет уж, Каваллоне, спасибо. Смотреть, как вы обмазываетесь спагетти с соусом и дрочите, я не буду. Или что у вас там значит «обед»?  
Мукуро хохочет уже просто издевательски громко, и Сквало бросает на него раздраженный взгляд, прежде чем спуститься с террасы.  
— Ну, пока, — говорит он Дино и, помедлив секунду, все же добавляет: — Если этот так и не прекратит ржать, ты звони, я знаю, чем его заткнуть, — он мысленно прикидывает что-то и кивает. — Недели через три.  
— Как раз будет сбор винограда, — улыбается Дино, и смех Мукуро переходит в кашель. — Можно будет кого-нибудь утопить в чане. Или просто окунуть.  
— Ага, потом решим, — бросает Сквало и уходит быстрым шагом.  
Если бы Дино знал его чуть хуже, то мог бы решить, что тот слишком торопится смыться. «О, нет, — думает он. — Так спешат люди, которым нужно успеть закончить много дел, прежде чем приступить к десерту».  
— А ты не хочешь есть? — вкрадчиво шепчут за спиной, и Дино на всякий случай зажимает ухо.  
— Кажется, я объелся, — честно говорит он и поворачивается к Мукуро.  
Движения даются с трудом, и тот с притворным беспокойством подхватывает Дино под локоть, помогая добраться до кресла.  
— Не влезет ни кусочка, да? — скорбно качает головой Мукуро, и Дино фыркает.  
— Разве что небольшой.  
— Небольшого нет, — оскорбленно вскидывает подбородок Мукуро, но тут же со смехом опускается в соседнее кресло. — Знаешь, что самое прекрасное в чувстве жажды и голода? — спрашивает он, склонив голову на бок.  
— Они одинаково ужасны? — философски предполагает Дино, и Мукуро смотрит на него с негой и лаской.  
— Каким бы сытным ни был пир, эти прекрасные чувства настигают тебя снова и снова.


End file.
